


You are a runner & I am my father's son

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a haiku for fictional ladies: / sorry your story / was left in such clumsy hands / i will avenge you</p>
<p>Erica Reyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are a runner & I am my father's son

**download:** [streaming video](http://youtu.be/b_WkIHnP6mA)  
[50mb avi via sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/rxx7ez)


End file.
